


10. Hanukkah

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Hanukkah, IneffableHoliday2020, Legends, M/M, Miracles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale confesses to accidentally starting Hanukkah.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	10. Hanukkah

Aziraphale was going through some old stuff as a part of the mandatory holiday tidy-up when he found a gold candelabrum that could fit nine candles. He took it in his hand and smiled as he remembered the story he told no one ever.

“Why are you looking at that thing like that?” Crowley asked, his smirk somehow audible in the tone. “You only ever look at me that way. I think I might get jealous.”

“Oh hush, dear,” the angel laughed at his teasing. “That thing is called a hanukkiah and I just remembered something.”

“Yeah?” he prompted, eyebrow arched.

“Well, yes. I, well... I started the Hanukkah,” Aziraphale said and let his lips form into a wide smile as he shifted his attention to Crowley.

“You what?” the other being asked with wide eyes.

“Yes,” the angel genuinely laughed. He understood that it sounded absurd when put that way, so he decided to elaborate. “You know how Hanukkah started, don’t you?”

“’Course. Details are a bit blurry but it was something about oil miraculously burning longer than it was logically supposed to.”

“For eight days instead of one, to be precise,” Aziraphale confirmed.

“Yeah.”

“Well, it was miraculous indeed.”

“You? Why? How?” Crowley couldn’t understand why would any angel help a rebellion but then again, this wasn’t any angel. This was Aziraphale, who was enough of a bastard to be worth liking.

“Yes, me. I wanted to help them so I infiltrated among them and performed a minor miracle. Nothing big, to be honest...”

“Nothing big?” the demon asked, disbelief written all over his face. “Aziraphale, you literally started a holiday that was pretty big at the time. Still is nowadays, for Jews. Why didn’t I know it was you?”

“It just never came up,” Aziraphale shrugged. “You know now.”

“I liked Hanukkah,” Crowley said and Aziraphale smiled.

“I know,” he nodded. He found it thrilling over the years that he contributed to one of the few things the demon had actually liked.

“Used to find the candles pretty. So many little flames. It used to be calming,” he added.

It didn’t fly over Aziraphale’s head how the sentence was formed. It used to be calming. After the events of the averted Apocalypse, calming was probably the last word Crowley would use to describe any form of fire.

“Festival Of Lights,” he mentioned instead of bringing Crowley’s wording up.

“Speaking of names, what does Hanukkah mean, actually?” the demon asked with the tortured expression of 'I know that I know but also I don’t know' that every multilingual person knows.

“Dedication,” translated Aziraphale promptly.

“Yes, that.”

“Jewish people proved over the time to be thoroughly dedicated to their beliefs,” he mentioned with a hint of admiration.

“I remember that you used to help them in World War II,” Crowley said.

“Yes, it was my duty,” the angel agreed.

“And my duty was to help the other ones,” Crowley said, his voice heavy with disgust when he remembered the things he'd been assigned to do.

“But I clearly remember that one time when you distracted Nazis so that the little girl hiding with her family wouldn’t be found right on Zot Hanukkah. We helped them together,” Aziraphale mentioned.

Crowley always tried to find his way around the assigned tasks in the least inhumane way. But even at that, a demon in war had to be horrible sometimes no matter how much he didn’t want to, and Crowley still felt like he didn’t do enough to not harm people.

“Even a demon can sometimes slip up,” he smirked.

“We both know that it wasn’t just a slip up and I love you for that,” Aziraphale smiled lovingly.


End file.
